Mysterious Hill
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. SugaKook. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa perasaan sangat tidak enak untuk mendaki gunung. Oneshot. RnR please.


**Suga/Kookie | Yoongi/Jungkook | AU | PG-15 | Mystery/Fantasy | I don't take any profit with this chara**

_._

_Do not Plagiarize._

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan berangkat." Kedua manik sewarna hazel itu tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah tab kesayangannya seraya berbicara dengan rekan lelaki kelasnya yang hanya dapat memutarkan bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mendaki gunung di usia mudamu, Kook_ie_?"

Lelaki muda yang dipanggil 'Kook_ie_' tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap rekan sejawatnya itu. Membuat rambut poni hitam ikalnya yang gelap tergelincir indah diantara dahi dan alisnya. Pemandangan yang antik. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan manik sewarna hazel itu merupakan perpaduan yang sangat kontras. Orang yang pertamakali melihatnya pun pasti akan mengira bahwa dia adalah 'orang blasteran'. Meski kenyataannya tidak seperti begitu.

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu menyahut, "Tentu saja, sampai nafas terakhirku." Senyumnya bangga.

"Yeah yeah, kurasa kau telah mengatakan kalimatmu itu ratusan kali."

Jungkook hanya tertawa renyah mendengar kalimat rekannya itu.

.

.

Matahari menumpahkan sinarnya yang mengilap pada permukaan bumi. Jungkook membuka kedua matanya perlahan untuk membiaskan retinanya pada cahaya matahari. Jungkook juga mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum.

Ternyata hari ini cerah juga, pikirnya.

Jungkook menaiki kendaraan umum keluar jalan bebas hambatan Seoul. Setelah mengambil liburan dari sekolahnya, Jungkook langsung saja pergi ke tempat tujuannya keesokan harinya.

Dan hari pertama liburannya, ia putuskan untuk mendaki salah satu gunung yang berdiri di provinsi Gangwon, sebelah Timur negara Korea Selatan. Rangkaian pegunungan Taebaek, gunung Seorak.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali memeriksa isi perlengkapannya dalam tas kapasitas 90 liter itu dengan seksama. Pakaian ganti, handuk, termos air panas, alat mandi, senter, obat-obatan, makanan kaleng, tambang, topi, syal, kaus kaki, sarung tangan... Oke, semuanya lengkap.

.

Jungkook segera menghampiri sebuah rumah di perkampungan sepi kaki pegunungan Taebaek itu. Rumahnya terlihat sangat sederhana, berada di tengah ladang, dibuat dari batangan kayu besar dan bermodel rumah antik khas kuil orang Timur.

Jungkook membuka sepatu ketsnya. Ia duduk di tepi lantai kayu yang berfungsi sebagai serambi rumah itu.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda lain keluar dari rumah mungil itu. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam legam dan wajahnya bulat, sangat menarik dan terlihat menawan. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Jungkook datang.

Jungkook menoleh begitu merasa seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Yoongi-_hyung_!" Ucapnya ceria, lalu berdiri untuk memeluk lelaki yang dipanggilnya dengan Yoongi itu. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun daripadanya itu dengan lembut merasakan usapan hangat di kepalanya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Jungkook_ie_..."

.

Selain untuk mendaki, Jungkook juga ingin menemui Yoongi di Gangwon. Lelaki itu sebenarnya adalah kakak semata wayangnya. Mereka tinggal berdua sejak kecil saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia. Jungkook lebih memilih bekerja di kota ketika ia beranjak dewasa, dan Yoongi sendiri juga menerusi pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja di ladang kebun jagung dan mewarisi tanah itu untuk Yoongi dan juga Jungkook.

Mereka hanya keluarga kecil yang sempurna.

Tetapi Jungkook menyembunyikan identitasnya jika ia memilik seorang kakak ketika ia berada di kota Seoul. Entah karena alasan apa.

.

.

Yoongi terkaget begitu mendengar permintaan adiknya. pemuda itu mengajak Yoongi untuk mendaki puncak tertinggi di pegunungan Taebaek, yaitu puncak gunung Seorak. Puncak yang lebih tinggi dari dua puncak lainnya yang terkenal dari gunung itu.

Jungkook adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Yoongi. Ia tak bisa untuk berkata tidak pada adik paling tersayangnya itu. Yoongi hanya terlalu menyayangi Jungkook.

Apalah daya akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan adiknya itu.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Memulai perjalanan mendaki gunung rimbun pepohonan pinus itu di musim penghujan sejak sehari yang lalu.

_Well_, ketika musim penghujan kondisi suhu gunung akan turun. Dan itu merupakan kondisi terbaik yang begitu menenangkan di alam.

Rasanya akan jauh begitu sejuk. Begitu nyaman dan mendamaikan.

Ah, betapa Jungkook menyukai bau tanah pegunungan yang basah.

.

Tetapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali menemani adiknya itu untuk mendaki, sebelum mereka kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka.

Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa perasaan sangat tidak enak untuk mendaki gunung.

.

.

Di waktu dini hari, Jungkook sudah bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat. Ia lalu membangunkan kakaknya dan membereskan kembali tendanya.

Jungkook begitu bersemangat untuk melanjutkan pendakiannya.

Dalam waktu sehari semalam, Jungkook dan Yoongi sudah hampir sampai puncak dimana gunung Seorak berada, dan juga kawahnya yang mengepul.

Hanya tinggal beberapa jam, dan Jungkook yakin sebelum matahari terbit ia sudah akan sampai di puncak tersebut.

.

.

Yoongi duduk menghempaskan dirinya diatas sebuah rumput. Nafasnya terengah dan ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan handuk kecil agar ia bisa menyaring udara yang berbau belerang tersebut.

Sedangkan Jungkook berputar-putar senang dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menengadah ke atas. Menghirup udara sekitar yang dipenuhi bau belerang dari kawah yang beruap itu.

Sedangkan langit masih gelap. Matahari belum tergelincir sedikitpun.

Jungkook berhenti berputar. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang terduduk kelelahan itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Sudah lama ya kita tak mendaki, kau sampai terengah begitu." Jungkook terkikik.

Yoongi hanya diam. Ia masih bernapas dengan handuk kecil untuk menyaring udaranya agar ia tak menghirup langsung bau belerang.

Jungkook yang melihat kakaknya hanya terdiam itu merengut sedih. Lalu membawa kedua lengannya untuk memeluk lelaki itu.

"Yaah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan pemuda ceria itu.

"Iya. Tak apa, Jungkook_ie_."

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk diatas rumput yang basah dengan meluruskan kedua kaki mereka. Menunggu matahari terbit disana dengan menatap langit gelap.

Mereka sebenarnya masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Tetapi mereka lebih memilih untuk istirahat lebih dulu untuk menikmati matahari terbit di kawah itu.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..." Gumam Jungkook, masih menatap langit gelap.

"Iya, ada apa?" Yoongi menggenggam sebelah lengan Jungkook di tanah, juga menatap langit gelap.

Membiarkan udara dingin puncak gunung menusuk wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku sangat ingin mendaki puncak disini sejak kemarin?" Tanyanya pelan.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku... Setiap berada dekat sini, aku merasa terpanggil. Seperti saat ini, rasanya aku begitu dekat... Dan juga..."

Yoongi semakin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya itu. "Terpanggil? Dan juga apa?"

"Kau ingat, aku pernah bilang bahwa puncak gunung ini seperti wanita yang sedang tertidur?"

Yoongi terdiam, lalu melemparkan memorinya beberapa waktu lalu ketika Jungkook bercerita begitu semangat ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi hari di perkampungan sepi daerah kaki pegunungan Taebaek itu.

.

_Lima bulan yang lalu..._

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_, lihat!" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk puncak gunung yang terlihat begitu putih bersih seperti selimut karena tertutup salju dari jauh itu dengan semangat.

Yoongi mengikuti arah telunjuk Jungkook. "Lihat apa? Itu hanya puncak gunung Seorak, Jung—"

"Sini, perhatikan. Ikuti telunjukku."

Jungkook lalu menggerakkan telunjukknya dengan menyamakan setiap tepi gunung itu seolah seperti melukisnya.

"Lihatlah... Bentuknya seperti seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur bukan?"

Yoongi menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

"Astaga." Gumam Yoongi sesaat setelahnya, mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook perlihatkan. "Benar-benar..." Yoongi terkejut. Padahal ia hidup sedari kecil di tanah ini, tetapi ia baru menyadari keeksotisan gunung yang membelakangi rumahnya itu.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana ya, Yoongi-_hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa merinding.

"Jungkook..."

.

Jungkook tersentak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian berdiri terburu-buru dan kedua matanya menatap ke arah kawah dengan berbinar.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Wanita itu."

Yoongi masih tak lepas dari wajah bingung menatap adiknya. Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa tertarik pada pandangannya yang mengarah ke tengah kawah yang gelap itu.

Yang benar saja, Yoongi tak melihat apapun disana.

"Jungkook... Serius, apa yang kau lihat?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Aku melihatnya, ternyata dia seorang ratu! Astaga, mahkotanya begitu indah..."

Yoongi semakin bingung dan merinding dibuatnya. "Dia ratu siapa—Jungkook! Yah, mau kemana?!"

Yoongi segera berdiri untuk mengejar begitu dengan cepat Jungkook berlari kearah kawah. Yoongi berusaha mengikutinya dan mencoba meraih mantel belakangnya itu.

"Jung—astaga."

Yoongi terdiam di tepi kawah ketika menghentikan langkahnya, napasnya terengah dan ia menatap ketakutan pada Jungkook yang berada di tengah kawah dan melayang. Adik tersayangnya itu tersenyum manis menatap Yoongi.

"Jungkook..."

Jungkook tersenyum. Tubuhnya melayang sempurna di atas kawah.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Maafkan aku. Sepertinya... Aku akan mengikuti keinginan Ratu—"

Yoongi panik seketika. Ia mulai menangis. "Ratu apa, Jung?! Kembalilah kemari!"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai sini. Selamat tinggal." Jungkook masih tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

Jungkook yang melayang itu tiba-tiba menghempaskan diri ke kawah di bawahnya bersama sosok wanita asing bersamanya. Seolah menenggelamkan dirinya begitu saja dan lenyap di telan gejolak belerang disana.

Yoongi memelototkan kedua matanya melihat itu. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Jungkook... Jungkook! JUNGKOOK!"

.

Yoongi berlari frustasi melihat hal itu. Adiknya... adiknya tiba-tiba melayang dan di telan kawah? Dan apa maksudnya tadi tentang ratu? Yang benar saja?!

Memikirkan hal itu, Yoongi mempercepat larinya menuruni gunung. Di balik rasa frustasinya itu, ia juga merasa ketakutan teramat dalam.

Apalagi ia juga merasa seperti ada hawa hitam yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Membuat Yoongi hanya berusaha mempercepat larinya tanpa berani untuk menengok ke belakang sedikitpun.

Yoongi terus berlari dan berlari mencoba menuruni lereng hutan gunung yang dipenuhi pinus itu secepat mungkin.

Yoongi tak kenal lelah berlari. Ia hanya ingin menyingkir dari hawa misterius dari belakangnya.

.

Sampai ketika Yoongi merasa keringatnya yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke kedua matanya, Yoongi terpejam. Dan hal itu membuat kedua kakinya mendadak terperosok jatuh.

Yoongi tiba-tiba tak bisa berteriak. Suaranya seperti tertelan begitu saja. Sesaat setelahnya ia melihat sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya merasakan kegelapan menyelimuti begitu tubuh dan kepalanya menghantam batu besar yang begitu keras.

Yoongi terperosok ke dalam sebuah jurang. Jurang terdalam di gunung itu.

Suasana gunung kembali hening saat itu juga,

Bersamaan dengan itu, matahari mulai terbit dan burung-burung berkicau bercengkerama.

Seolah membicarakan kejadian yang mereka lihat di gelapnya pagi itu.

.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

.

Nb: halo hehehe. Sugakookie, dengernya aja bikin kebayang kue sagon bakar /?

Lagi-lagi ini remake cerita cukup aneh, aslinya original fiction buatan sendiri yang mendadak pengen jadiin fanfiction hahaa iseng aja sih. Becoz i love indonesia~~

Aslinya fiksi ini tentang gunung salak, itu loh yang di bogor, yang penuh banyak cerita mitos tapi aslinya indaaaaah banget, ala-ala hutannya Twilight saga gitu, beneran. Gak bakalan bosen kalau pergi ke sana hahahaa.

Oke, terimakasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihiw.

.

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.

.


End file.
